I'm Sorry I Stabbed You, I Love You
by Varmint
Summary: The paper read "I'm sorry I stabbed you." And Mizuki could not bring himself to try and understand just what in the world he saw in the maniac. One-Shot! Rare-pair! Mizuki/Hidan!


_**Summary:**_ The paper read "I'm sorry I stabbed you." And Mizuki could not bring himself to try and understand just what in the world he saw in the maniac.

This was yet another story I wrote up because of my brand new (reluctant) helper. He's a guy that isn't really that big on fanfiction, yet he's amazing when it comes to coming up with ideas and characters for my stories!

Please do enjoy~

~..~..~

Life on the run had always been exciting. Because of this, Mizuki had adopted an 'expect the unexpected' kind of attitude rather early on, just to save himself from any misfortunes he may meet because of trying to keep a closed mind.

Winding up with a kunai wedged into his palm just because he had pulled away from Hidan's grip, though, was something he had never expected. It was unexpected, yes, but _so unexpected_ that he could never have thought this would have been something he would ever suffer in his life.

"Hidan!"

"I was fucking cuddling!"

"You son of a bitch, you stabbed me!"

"Fuck yeah I did! Now give me back that arm or I'll stab you again!"

Hidan's glare was bordering on petulant and Mizuki could immediately see that he did not (and most probably would never) understand just why in the world stabbing him in the hand had _not_ been an appropriate thing to do simply because the older male had tried to make himself a bit more comfortable on their cot.

"I need to bandage this shit, you sicko." Mizuki huffed as he sat up on the cot, looking over the wound with a heavy frown.

It wasn't a deep cut. But it was spewing out blood and it was getting everywhere and that was annoying because this room was _rented_. Either they would have to pay for the entire cleanup of the blood or they would have to move up on their time table and leave earlier than he would have liked so they could avoid paying all of the extra charges.

"You don't _have_ to. C'mere, I'll lick it for-"

As he had spoken, Hidan had gotten up after Mizuki to try and… Well… Mizuki wasn't completely sure. He guessed that he had been trying to help in his own, unique, pretty fucked up way. But as soon as his face- with his tongue sticking out haphazardly in a manner that looked more innocent than it should have; goddamn it, Hidan- was near Mizuki's hand, the white haired male placed his good hand on the younger's face. And promptly, he pushed the shorter male backwards, effectively shoving him back on their cot.

"I don't want that tongue _anywhere_ my wounds. Who knows where it's been?" He rolled his eyes as he stood up and began to make his way towards the bathroom, only to hear a small chuckle from his (just why was he?) boyfriend.

" _You_ know where it's been."

He didn't really respond. He just allowed the impulsive statement to hang over them, permitting Hidan to get the final say in their conversation.

The glare he sent the younger male when he returned to the room with his hand bandaged up with clear intentions to _not_ want to cuddle, though, proved that Mizuki was the one to get the true final say. It just wasn't a verbal one.

~/~

They left that small town in a rush. Mizuki felt it was a damned shame; the hotel owner had actually been a pretty nice old lady that had not blinked at all when they had asked for a single room with just one bed, even though they had been two males. But they couldn't really afford to lose any more unnecessary money, seeing how Hidan had wasted a good 10,000 ryo buying Jashinist trinkets he proudly carried within his small backpack.

Traveling with Hidan was usually a chore. The man had the attention span of a gnat and would constantly seek out sacrifices for his bloody god. But Mizuki was usually always able to distract him with promises of _a dozen_ heathen souls rather than just the two or three he might have found, but only if they reached their destination.

Hidan and he were always in constant need to move. The faster they moved away from a place where they had been spotted, the safer Mizuki knew they were. Even though he wasn't a priority for capture in Konoha, he was still a missing-nin. Eventually, if he was careless, he would get caught with his pants down… metaphorically, of course. He refused to ever be caught in such an embarrassing state; even by his lover.

Because he was injured, Mizuki wasn't really in the mood to try and convince Hidan to see reason and _not_ be an idiot. So he allowed the Jashinist to run wild as he read up on the lore of the various little towns the silver haired brat decided to hit.

Screams and howls of agony created a horrible cacophony. And that only became worse when Hidan's crazed laughter joined in. But Mizuki was accustomed to hearing the madman cackling when he went about his fights, so this wasn't really anything that bothered him too much.

Once Hidan returned to him with a happy smile and covered up in what seemed to be at least a good pint's worth of blood, Mizuki gave him _one_ look. He didn't say anything. He just lifted his head up from the pamphlet he had been reading, looked the excited man over, and looked back down at the papers in his hand to finish reading.

That look had seemed to be enough, though.

Hidan didn't ask to stop in any other towns as they made their way towards the safe house they had set up a couple of months ago in case they were ever in need of quick safety.

~/~

When Mizuki woke up the next day, it was to find a distinct lack of Jashinist beside him.

Immediately, he began to fear for the lives of those poor unfortunate souls that had the misfortune of being anywhere near them on that odd morning.

The next thing he noticed, though, was a paper that had been left on the bedside table.

It was a simple enough piece of paper without any kind of embellishments or designs to make it stand out. Written on it, though, was something that left Mizuki truly stunned.

The first bit of the… well… note? Yeah. He'd call it a note. The first thing his idiot of a lover had left written for him on the note was a simple 'I'm sorry I stabbed you.'

Now this was odd. Hidan _never_ apologized; not even when he was wrong. It was some stupid belief in honor and pride that came tied in with his religion that Mizuki had never even _tried_ to understand. So for him to _write down_ an apology was a pretty big step.

Below that bit, Mizuki found something that made his heart warm slightly. 'I love you.'

His boyfriend was no poet, but it was still kind of nice for the brat to admit that he _did_ love him instead of just trying to constantly convert him to Jashinism.

The warmth in his chest only augmented when he read the next bit that had been left.

Now, he could tell that this was written after the first two. The first two little sentences had been written in pretty similar manners, which made him assume they had been written at the same time. The third sentence, though, used a writing style that was slightly bigger, a bit more rushed, and seemed a somewhat more crazed.

'Please tell me you still love me.'

Hidan was an idiot. Of course he still loved him. If he hadn't, he would have left him as soon as he had gone off gallivanting and sacrificing innocent people to his god.

Shaking his head softly, Mizuki took in the last bit that had been written. It was at the bottom of the paper and had been written in a frenzied, clearly crazed manner that only Hidan could use. Not only was it somewhat frazzled looking, it was also written in all capital letters, which was clearly Hidan's way of trying to make Mizuki understand.

Understand what, the man would never understand.

And the idiotic smile that had begun to grow on his lips dropped.

'IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL STAB YOU AGAIN!'

As he stared at the last bit that had been written, Mizuki felt his hand throb softly.

Just what it was that he saw in the mad man, he wasn't completely sure. Just why he stuck around him was completely lost on him. And just why he found a small bit of humor within the rather worrying actions of the Jashinist, he would never really be able to explain to himself, much less others.

Hidan, he had learned, was kind of like an excitable, undomesticated, untrainable, wolf cub.

He was cute to see and had his moments of looking as if he truly was the most innocent and oblivious creature in the world- he could sometimes lose himself in his questionings of the world and why things happened when he didn't try and immediately explain them to his god.

But he was also violent as all fuck, couldn't understand the things he did wrong, and usually always wound up making things worse when he tried to fix them.

Mizuki wasn't sure where Hidan had gone off to. He couldn't sense him anywhere near, either. So he merely sighed with a shake of his head, grabbed the pen that Hidan had broken in half- most probably in frustration of actually allowing him to sleep for once and not wake him up before he was ready to face the day- and wrote down, in his rather neat scrawl, right beneath the stabbing bit, 'I still love you. Don't stab me again.'

..~..~..

Please review and tell me what you thought of this brand new rare pair!


End file.
